Family
by inbid
Summary: It is the continuation of my last story, "Little miracle" Maeve and Sinbad are getting married but the cermony is in danger because of Turok's daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Little note:_**

_It is the continuation of "Little miracle"._  
_For this who does not know my previous story: Please read it at first :)_

_Your,_  
_INBID _

* * *

A portion of Basra's coast was Omar's private royal beach and had not been so busy in a very long time. Many servants were working there in order to prepare for the wedding ceremony. Also, the royal chefs worked day and night to prepare everything in time.

Maeve was standing on the balcony and watched as everything came together. She could not believe it was really happening; she was getting married tomorrow. She heard the steps come up behind her, and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Sinbad with smile, grasped her hips, pulled her closer to him, and put his head on her shoulder so that they could both watch the view together said,

"Hello, my would-be-bride."

Maeve pointed down towards the beach, "Look Sinbad, it's all for us."

"Yeah, Omar is doing his best since we asked him to use his private beach."

"He treats you like the son he's never had."

Indeed the sultan had a special regard for Sinbad. He had been overjoyed hearing about his wedding, and he had been even more estatic when captain had asked him for help with ceremony.

"And he is like a father to me. I never knew my parents, my dad. That's why I still wonder if I'm able to be a good father for Marina…" Sinbad said with despair in his voice.

He never had the true house, true family. He had a lot of doubts about if he could make a real home for his daughter.

Maeve turned back to him, looked deeply into his eyes and held his hands and saidwith a smile,"You are the best father for Marina. She adores you and her mother loves you so much."

"We will give her a true home and family." She kissed her doubt filled man.

When the captain pulled back from the kiss he said, "Speaking of family, my uncle Sakin has already arrived and can't wait to meet you."

"Okay, I think we should change our clothes and start to welcome the guests."

They both left the balcony hand in hand and still smiling.

* * *

Omar and his two funny assistants also were preparing to welcome the guests, "The first guests have already arrived at port and I am still not ready! It's all your fault!." The mad sultan yelled when a soldier came to inform his master.

"Your Highness, the Caliph of Bagdad is in port."

Omar became furious as he shouted,"See! You fools! It's all your fault!"  
He turned to the soldier and ordered,"Prepare my guard. I will go to port and welcome them. Also bring Caipra with Marina to me. I want to present our little princess personally."

* * *

Omar order the servants to decorate the main chambers in his palace and told the couple to welcome their guests there. The chef prepared the meals for fatigued newcomers. Richly lavished serving tables grew more and more crowed.

Smartly dressed, Maeve and Sinbad were greeting their old friends.

Just then Jail and Turhan came in.  
Turhan kissed the red lady's hand while his wife said to couple, "Our congratulations!"

"We are so glad you could come, aren't we Sinbad?"

The bored captain just nodded. They had recited the same greetin for over an hour already and the invited guests showed no sign on stopping.

Firouz took Jail and Turhan to the table,"Please, follow me, follow me."

While Caipra and Dim-Dim took care of Marina, the whole crew helped and guided the guests. Omar was entertaining Caliph and his family. He had been elevated because Sinbad had chosen Basra and not Bagdad for ceremony.

By the table, with crew seated in a circle was Tetsu and his lady friend, Dinella, Jullanner who had came from Malaysia, an old friend Matsue, and Firouz's friend, Velda were also invited.

The engaged couple was ready to join their guests by the table, so Sinbad said,"I think that's it. Almost everyone has arrived."

Sinbad grabbed Maeve's hand and moved towards the tables when the voice from the door called, "Hey, Young One! You wanted to start without us!?"

The captain and his fiancée turned round and saw the group of Adventurers.

Sinbad exclaimed happily,"Aiden! Fallin! Kaitlin! I'm so glad to see you, guys!"

Sinbad hugged Aiden and when they pulled back he pointed at his Celtic beauty and said with satisfaction, "This is Maeve, my would-be-wife."

Aiden kissed Maeve's hand while Sinbad greeted the ladies.

"It's a real pleasure to meet the woman who won the heart of our great captain Sinbad. I've heard so much about you."

Maeve grinned and said,"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

The redhead smiled at the callers and said to the women,

"Please, come with me to the table."

She knew what Aiden had for Sinbad, that's why she let them walk together while she was walking with female companions.

"I thought you wouldn't come on account of Kaitlin's pregnancy."

Sinbad said to his friend.

"Oh, we couldn't miss your wedding. I feel it's gonna be a boy. I will call him Zeken."

"That's very nice of you. I can't wait till you meet my angel."

"Right, your daughter. Where she is?" He looked around the chamber for Marina but he saw someone other.

Aiden asked with clamor,"Oh, no! Don't say you invited Turhan on your wedding?"

Sinbad answered, "Yes, I did. But come on! People do change and you don't need sit near him."

"And I won't! And he is not invited for your stag night! No!"

The young captain looked at his friend with shock.

"My stag night?" he asked.

Aiden clapped his friend on the shoulder and exclaimed,"Yes! You didn't think I would leave you during your last night of freedom, did you!"

* * *

Late that afternoon, everyone was seated at the tables in the main chamber of palace and the engaged couple was in the center of guests. Since the people were exhausted from their long journey, some were slowly beginning to trickle out to go to bed.

Maeve held Sinbad's hand under the table and said to him,"I'm so happy that all guests arrived safely."

Rumina, who was watching the whole scene in her mirror, laughed out loud and said with a sneer,"Oh, my dear, there is still one uninvited but very important guest who hasn't arrived yet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier…

In the distant mountains there was the mysterious lair of a sorcerer. He had lost his power years ago, but the local people did not know about; they were still afraid of him because of his cruelness.

He instilled fear in area of the Blue Mountains.

The sorcerer was used to living alone; only with some slaves to run the upkeep of his lair but recently it had changed.

One year ago, a young and beautiful witch had arrived. She was his niece; the daughter of his beloved sister. He had given her shelter when she had lost her home.

The tall, thin man with a long beard and wearing a silken black toga and black cape with hood, was seated in his armchair as he watched his magic mirror.

"Rumina!"

He called for his young lodger who came in a few seconds.

She asked politely, "Yes uncle?"

Trias pointed at the mirror and said, "Look who is there."

Rumina got closer and again asked, "She? And why is she alone?"

"Because she left Sinbad and his crew."

"What?"

The sorcerer gave a controversial answer which was a big shock for his niece, but he tried to explain it little more,"Remember when I told you that I felt a strange power."

"Yes, I felt it too, but what does it have to do with my stupid sister and her leaving her beloved captain?"

"Look at that."

Saying this he drew a circle with his hand over the mirror. The witch looked on again and saw the picture which was like the worst nightmare for her.

She stepped back murmuring," She… it cannot be… I killed her…her… and… it cannot be… how?"

Her uncle answered in the same way again, "Look again, my dear."

Rumina looked at it with distrust and when she found the answer for more than this one question in her head, she said,"It is that old fool, Dim-Dim. He… he saved her… and hid her…now… now they are back. That red hair peasant witch recognized Bryn and she left… and that strange power belongs to…"

Trias finished her statement, "…to the Red peasant's daughter."

Shocked Rumina had to sit down while her uncle continued,"You won't like it but we need Bryn here. This is the perfect time to bring back her memory. She is alone, on her own, unwanted and distraught. You have to bring her here, my dear. "

*****************

After leaving the crew Bryn started her journey. She wanted to find the place where Dim-Dim told her to find his friend who could help her. She had been travelling for three long weeks.

She rented a room in some tavern in a strange town. She never stayed for more than one day in one place at a time.

After finishing her bath, the brunette entered her bedroom and felt an unknown presence hiding in the dark corner.

She could see neither the face nor the posture because that person had a long coat with a hood hiding their face.

Bryn grabbed a knife and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm some who has been looking for you for a very long time. You don't have to be afraid of me."

The mysterious character stood up and pulled down the hood. She was a short woman with dark hair. Bryn had a strange feeling that she knew the face before her, but she did not know how it could be possible.

The woman came closer to her and asked, "You don't remember me?"

"And should I?"

Bryn did not trust her.

She kept the knife in her hand and yet the dark lady continued to talk with smile.

"Yes, you should. You and me were raised together. I'm your sister, Bryn."

The last words appalled the brunette who dropped the knife.

She had not known anything about her past for more than year and suddenly one old man had told her a grisly story about her family; and now some strange woman was telling her that she was her sister. It was too much for her. She felt completely lost.

"I don't understand. If you are my sister, why have you shown up now? Where have you been this whole time?"

Rumina was perfectly prepared for these kinds of questions and debuts.

She and her uncle had worked out everything exactly, "I told you, I have been looking for you but Sinbad, and that puppet of his, the old fool, Dim-Dim, he made sure that we would not meet."

"I don't believe you!"

Bryn did not want to hear it nor believe it, but her sister was more perfidious than anyone could have possibly imagine.

"But you should. You should, Bryn. Have you already forgotten why you are here alone? Why you had to leave the people who were like family to you?"

It made Bryn ruminated but Rumina continued, "He even didn't try to change your mind; he didn't try to stop you. Now, he is getting married in a few days and has already forgotten all about you…"

Her words were very painful for the brunette and there was something very convincing about her voice. Bryn sat down hard in the chair.

"I don't even know if you are really my sister."

Rumina was also prepared for that.

She showed her hand to the woman and said, "Look at your ring. It's is just one part of a whole. You have one half, and I've got the second one."

Intrinsically, it was the truth.

Bryn was watching both rings with the distrust while her sister came a bit closer and stretched her hand out to her,"Now! Give me your HAND!"

In the same moment she grabbed Bryn's right hand.

A huge, bright light shined form the rings.

Bryn could not see what was going on around her. She could not see anything and she just felt some sort of strange affection.

It did not last long.

Bryn's limb body fell down.

Her bracelet slipped off her wrist.

Rumina dropped it in disgust and said wryly to no one, "You won't need it anymore."

As her slaves appeared from the shadow which hid them from Bryn's view, Rumina ordered, "Take her! We have to hurry, I want to be at ceremony in time."


	3. Chapter 3

In a dark room located in Blue Mountain's palace, a cruel wizard sat on the bed where the servants had placed his missing niece. She was going through the process which would bring back her memory. She had been unconscious for a week already.  
Trias was whispering some spells under his breath and held Bryn's hand when suddenly her eyelids began to flutter and her eyes opened.  
The sorcerer stopped and spoke to her,

"Bryn? Do you hear me? Do you recognize me?"

The woman did not know what was going on. She looked around and then looked at her uncle.  
She knew his face and voice she asked to be sure, "Uncle Trias?"

"Yes, my child. It's me. You are safe in my house. Your sister Rumina brought you here."

Bryn considered his words and saw the clear memories of the last events flow past her eyes.

"Yes, I remember, I was talking with her… but I did not recognize her then…"

Her uncle tried to explain everything to the girl, "Yes, my child. You had lost your memory because of Dim-Dim. He wanted to use you, but we saved you and now you are safe. I brought back your memory."

The sorceress was a little confused. But when she thought about it, her uncle's words had a sense of correctness to her. When she heard that someone had wanted to use her, she could feel her anger was back along with her memory.

Her old self was the person she truly was, "That old fool treated me, and his puppet Sinbad, and that red witch…"

She did not finish because her anger was getting hotter and hotter. Trias could see his eldest niece's true personality was coming back. She was going to remember everything; exactly like they had wanted.

He had been working on it very hard and said as he held her hand to try to calm her down,

"Easy, Bryn, you need a rest."

* * *

Later on that afternoon, the whole trio: Trias, Rumina, and Bryn were seated on plush velvet large throw pillows and were talking about the pass two years. Rumina and Trias were making Bryn believe in everything they said.  
The old sorcerer was just talking about how Sinbad and his crew had destroyed their family home, "… then he destroyed your house with the Gryphon's egg. Luckily enough, our dear Rumina escaped in time and hid here."  
Bryn was just listening to their stories and asking questions sometimes, "With the Gryphon's egg? Is that a talisman?

"Yes, he…" Trias wanted to answer her question but his niece interrupted him.

"It was the idea of that red haired peasant witch! Sinbad is too stupid to think up something like this"

The cruel wizard did not like when someone cut in when he was talking.  
He gave Rumina a warning look and said, "He wasn't too stupid to kill your father!"

"But he was stupid enough to throw away my love!" Rumina said with anger and then added with nagging smile to Bryn,

"And not only my love…you were always by his side, always when he needed you and suddenly what happens? His red lady friend is back and he got rid of you."

Bryn heart was bleeding while listening to her sister's words. Now, she loved and hated Sinbad at the same time. Her evil instinct was telling her that she needed vengeance. She wanted it more and more and that was exactly what Rumina wanted her to possess to use Bryn to her own aims.

So, Rumina was increasing the anger Bryn felt towards the subject at hand,

"It's all that witch's fault. He lost his mind for her. It was her who wanted you to leave and it is her who he is going to marry tomorrow…"

The sorceress already had a plan and knew how to make her naive but powerful sister help her.  
She knew her weakness; the love for and of Sinbad. Bryn loved, hated and wanted the vengeance. Her emotional mess was perfect for Rumina to use.  
There wasn't any other woman around who knew better how to play with people's emotions,

"Now, you can have your revenge against Maeve and Sinbad…together we can make their wedding unforgettable…"

Bryn neglected all her agitations as she watched her uncle. Trias was proud. He could see the old personality of Bryn grow more and more with each word flowing like honey out of Rumina's manipulative mouth. Her dark side was now the dominate half of her soul.

Bryn looked at Rumina with flashing fire in her eyes and with an evil smirk said,

"Tomorrow you said?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was very early morning and already the entire palace was awake. The servants were running here and there, carrying things, cleaning, decorating. Everything had to be prefect in this one special day.  
Aiden, Doubar and other friends had thrown a stag night for Sinbad. They wanted to celebrate together the last night of his freedom, and they had not economized the wine. Their room looked like a place after a fierce battle. Sleepy Firouz was sitting, abutting the table and watched the rest who was still sleeping.

Doubar open his eyes and slowly raised his achy head. He looked around at his friends sleeping on the floor and then looked at Firouz.

The big man got up and sat by the table next to the scientist who push the glass of some kind of liquid to him and offered, "Drink it Doubar. It's going to help you."

Doubar took a glass and sniffed the liquid.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask, just drink it."

The first mate closed his eyes and drunk it. It did not taste good to him but it was cold and he needed something like this exactly.

"Sinbad is getting married today."

Firouz pronounced and Doubar looked at him like at an idiot.

"Really? Thanks for the information."

"Well, you're welcome but I said it because I think we should wake him up. "

The big man looked at his little brother. It was just like yesterday when he was still a small, annoying little boy. Doubar thought about all the times when he had, had to wake him up; all the times when he had, had to hold his hand till he fell asleep; about all the stories he had told him.

One little tear flew down Doubar's cheek.

He quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it and said to Firouz, "I will wake him up and you prepare a bath for him, cold would be best."

The scientist nodded and left while Doubar stood up and walked closer to his brother.

He squatted and gently jerked Sinbad's arm and spoke,"Sinbad…"  
But the captain did not move and just murmured something.

"Hymmm?"

"You have to get up."

Sinbad, again, just murmured something but this time it sounded like an objection.

"Eeyymm…"

Then he covered his head with the pillow but Doubar did not give up.

"Sinbad…"

Sinbad said from under the pillow, "Doubar, go away."

Aiden who stood behind the first mate and watched the brothers said to his friend who was about to jerk Sinbad again, "It won't help. Watch this."

Doubar made way for Aiden who squatted next to sleeping Sinbad and yelled to him, "Captain!!! Man overboard!!!"

Sinbad strained himself from the bed and looked around.

"What the.."

Aiden fell into laughter. Disoriented, the captain wiped his eyes.

When his memories of the past returned to him, he said in an voice full of discovery,"Doubar, I'm getting married today!"

His big brother twisted his head and asked ironically, "Really?"

* * *

Maeve and Marina were waiting for Sinbad. He had promised to take care of the girl so her mother and Caipra could prepare themselves for the ceremony, but his morning indisposition caused him to be a little late. When he finally arrived, he tried to smooth the situation. Slowly and quietly closing the door, he said the first thing that came to mind at the mad woman in a white, silk bathrobe, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Maeve just gave him a hostile look because she had quickly figured out what he had been doing last night. He had done his best to hide it, but even a cold bath and a different outfit had not helped.

His hangover was visible.

Sinbad decided not to continue this line of conversation with his mad beauty. He wanted to try his chances with someone else who for sure would not be mad at him for such a thing. The young captain came to the bed where his daughter was laying, sat down, and took her into his arms.

"And how is My Little Angel today?"

"Much better than you, I guess."

The Celtic Sorceress answered ironically and gave him a little smirk. It was the happiest day in her life and she was not able to be angry at him. She watched the beautiful picture of daddy and his little girl. They were smiling at each other happily. There was no other person alive who could influence Marina in that way. She had become daddy's little girl the very first time they had seen each other.

"She was missing you and looking for you all about the room with her eyes."

"Aww, My Angel!"

Sinbad kissed his girl's foot which made her laugh gaily.

Her mother just rolled her eyes and smiled at them and said, "I have to go now. Caipra and the hairdressers are waiting for me."

The redhead bent down and kissed Marina's forehead.

Sinbad was about to kiss his fiancée too, but she pulled her head back with a sly grin.

"Hey! What about my kiss?"

"You will have your chance later, after the ceremony."

Maeve winked at the captain and turned around to leave when Doubar walked in.

He wanted to say something but Maeve quickly cut in, "Oh! There you are! What have you done with my would-be-husband?! Look at him! Doubar, we are getting married today!"

"Yeah, so I heard." He said in a whisper to himself and then added,"Lass it was his stag night. You had your hen night too."

"Yeah, but I don't look like him, and I had to watch over our daughter the whole time."

"He doesn't look so bad."

Sinbad who was watching them from safe distance, heard what they were talking about, looked once at Maeve and once at Doubar.

When he heard his brother's last words, added his own comment, "Thanks, Doubar."

Then he looked at Marina, who was still in his arms, and said to her," 'Not so bad' Did you hear him?"

Maeve rolled her eyes again and said to Doubar, "I'm leaving. You better take care of him. It's our wedding and everything must be perfect."

When the woman left and closed the doors, Doubar looked at his brother and said to him, "You are going to have such a lovely wife."

They both laughed.

* * *

Dim-Dim and Caipra were walking through the palace's hall. They had just came from their house and were talking about the bad feeling they both had.

The old wizard asked his wife who had been pensive since breakfast, "I know you got the same bad feelings as me, don't you my dear?"

"Yes, something is not right but I cannot say what."

"Me either, my dear. Me either."

Even if Caipra was worried she did not want to show it.

She knew how happy Maeve was and did not want to spoil it.

"We better hurry, I promised Maeve to help her."

The married couple walked ahead hand in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sinbad started preparing himself for the wedding. Their one special moment was drawing closer and closer.  
The young captain didn't like the idea of wearing a white outfit but some situations just required the sacrifice.  
The white, not very wide, but also not very tight pants were covered to the knees with long, white, leather boots. Also, he was wearing white, silk shirt and a mathcing white vest. He turned around to show himself to his brother and daughter, who was laying on the bed with a few pillows behind her so she could watch everything.

Doubar fell into laughter and Marina seemed to enjoy it and followed her uncle.  
Her father looked at her helplessly, "It's very rude to make fun of your father, you know."

Then he looked into the mirror and pronounced, "Doubar, I look like an idiot."

"Good! You it should feel natural on a day like this!"

The familiar voice was coming from the door's side.

The brothers looked in that direction and saw someone who they did not except.

"Talya!"

Sinbad pulled the pirate queen into a big hug.

"I thought you weren't coming."

They pulled apart.

The woman smiled at the captain and said, making funny faces, "But I did! With a bleeding heart, I have to admit, but I'm here!"

Then she hugged Doubar.

"Hi Doubar. How are you doing? You're little brother is getting married!"

"Imagine that, I have been told that before, you know?"

Talya looked at the baby and stepped closer to her.

"I guess, that's Marina!"

She crouched down next to the girl and tickled her with the finger," Hi Sweet One! Sinbad, it's the best thing you've ever made!"

"Why, thank you, Talya."

"Thank Gods, she doesn't look like her mother."

Sinbad gently rebuke her,"Talya…"

She stood up and said, "I won't stay for the ceremony. There are too many people who would like me there. I have already met Adien…" she bit her lips and then added, clapping Sinbad's shoulder,"I wish all best, for you and Red, really. Now I will go. Take care both of you!"

The Black Rose hugged both brothers and left.

* * *

In another part of palace, Maeve was seated in front of the dressing table and watched herself in the mirror.

Caipra, who was stood behind her, fixed a wedding wreath in her hair.

The old woman smiled at the redheaded,"You are a very beautiful bride, my child."

"Yeah, but a barefoot bride." She pointed at her feet.

"It's a tradition. Symbol of the innocence."

"Caipra, please! I have a daughter!"

The both woman laughted.

"She is the pledge of love between you both and nothing is more beautiful. Leave your feet that way. Now, I'm going to dress your pledge for the ceremony."

When Caipra left her alone, Maeve stood up and walked to the big mirror to see how she looked.  
Her long beautiful, white dress fitted her just perfect and her long red hair was wreathed at the top of her head composed the pretty picture.  
She gazed into the mirror and was thinking about how long she had been waiting for this moment, when she heard someone coming from the balcony's direction.

The sorceress turned around and in the same moment she stiffened.

The ironic woman's voice said,"Hello, my dear."


	5. Chapter 5

Maeve had hoped she would not have to see this woman again in her life, at least not the day of her wedding. She did not know what to do. She was frighten and did not want to believe that the woman dressed in a blue long dress was standing there.

She asked with a trembling voice, but she truly did not want to know the answer, "Rumina?"

The evil sorceress came a little closer with her typical, confident steps.

She smiled ironically and said. "My Dear… It's true that it's been more than a year since our last meeting, but I don't think I have changed so much, in reverse to you, but I have to admit that motherhood is favorable for you… and that wedding dress, I can hardly believed that's you."

Maeve's heart was pounding faster and faster. She didn't want to listen to Rumina's words. Her anger was painted clearly on her face.

With clenched teeth she asked once again, "What do you want here?!"

"You and your beloved Sinbad forgot to send asn invitation to me. So I had to invite myself and here I am. I came for the ceremony."

"I won't let you destroy my wedding!"

The Celtic sorceress was ready for fight.

Rumina who was slowly circling around her stopped and whispered into Maeve's ear, "You know you cann't stop me. You are still too weak after the childbirth."

The redheaded woman closed her eyes and clenched her teeth tighter as the evil beauty continued her taunting, "Looks like your motherhood is favorable for me also."

Maeve wanted to create a fireball and throw it at Rumina; but indeed, she was not strong enough to do it. The evil witch laughed at her and made a quick move with her hand which made Maeve fell unconscious.

"Perfect!"

Rumina was admiring her job when her sister walked in. The short brunette looked like the old, evil, Bryn once again. Dressed in a long yellow dress with numerously expensive adornments. She looked at Maeve fallen on the ground and said to her sister, "Well done! And I have a little added bonus for them all."

She smiled evilly and pointed at the cage where Dermott was caught.

"He is more stupid than I thought."

Rumina was very proud that her plan were going well.

She turned to Bryn, "Take them both to the cave and make sure they won't escape. I have to prepare myself for the ceremony."

Both woman laughed and then Bryn used her magic to teleport her and her prisons away from the red head's bridal chambers.

When Rumina was alone in the room, she walked to the mirror and change herself to look exactly like Maeve.

"Missing of the bride can't stop the ceremony. There were so many preparations for it and so many guests have arrived. No one will be disappointed."

* * *

Bryn brought Maeve and Dermott to some cave which was situated in some coastal rocks. She chained the arms and legs of the still unconscious sorceress to one rock and put the cage with Dermott next to her.

The hawk tried to wake his sister up, using the telepathy, **"Maeve! Maeve, wake up!"**

The redhead slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

She said to Dermott in her mind, **"Dermott, what happened? Where we are?"**

Then she heard familiar voice who answered her questions, "You are somewhere from which you cannot escape."

Bryn, who was seated on one of the rocks and watching Maeve's aghast face, added, "Reading people's mind is an ability which my dear sister has never possessed and always make her envious."

Maeve looked at her with rancor, "You? How dare you? Sinbad trusted you!"

"I always said he is, too trustful, that is."

Bryn looked at sea water which's level raised in the cave and said, standing up, "I would like to talk more about the features of our hero, but I have no time; but don't worry you two won't stay here for long. You see… the water's level will be rising quickly in this beautiful cave. In an hour you will enjoy the company of fishes."

The evil woman smiled ironically and added, "Now, excuse me. While my dear sister will take care of your dear Sinbad, I have to take care of your daughter."

She laughed and disappeared.

Helpless Maeve looked at the water and desparately tried to free herself without effect.

She looked at Dermott but could not say anything.

They were stuck.

Both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost every guest had taken their seats and were waiting for the young couple.

Caipra was walking across the hall carrying Marina in her arms, when they bumped into Sinbad. The little girl was wearing a light blue broad dress and had a thin ribbon with a little knot on her head. The captain could not take his eyes off of his beautifully dressed daughter, When she saw her daddy, she stretched her arms to him to show that she wanted him to take her.

"Aww, Marina! You look so beautiful!"

Delighted, the father took Marina on his arms and kissed his girl's nose.

The old sorceress asked him, "Indeed, she does but Sinbad, shouldn't you already be at the beach?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for my best men. I'm not going anywhere without them. And you two?"

"We are going to check to see if Maeve is ready and then we will join Dim-Dim."

In the same moment, smartly dressed, Doubar and Adien arrived and bowed to Caipra, to welcome her.

Then the adventurer turned at Sinbad and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"So excuse us ladies but we have to take our groom with us. Come on!"

Adien clapped Sinbad's shoulder. The captain kissed his angel once again and gave her back to Caipra. In the same moment the girl started crying. She knew what was going to be next. When her daddy gave her to someone else that meant he was going to leave.

Doubar rolled his eyes seeing that Sinbad was trying get closer to Marina again.

"Here we go again!"

The big man grabbed his brother's arm and made him walk away with him.

"Sinbad, the sooner you get out from her eyes, sooner she will calm down. Come on!"

The three friends walked away but the captain turned his head back to his daughter a few more times before they disappear around the corner.

Caipra was cuddling the girl, trying to calm her down. They stopped next to the door of Maeve's room and knocked.

"Maeve, I just wanted to check if you are ready?"

The voice from behind the door answered, "Yes, I'm ready. Go and take your seat. I will go with best women."

Caipra did not entered the room. The old sorceress found something strange in Maeve's voice but thought it is just stress. She and Marina turned and walked towards the beach for the ceremony.

Rumina was making faces at the mirror – Maeve's outlook, when Bryn arrived. The evil witch said contemptuously as a comment against her/Maeve's body, "How could he touch it?"

"For sure he won't be able to touch it again."

Both sisters smiled evilly at each other.  
Maeve was the person whom Rumina hated the most in the world. She had stolen Sinbad's heart, destroyed her house, and given a birth to the child who could be even more powerful than her and her sister.

"I hope her death will be slow and painfull."

"Enough talking Rumina, you need to go. I saw everyone is ready, waiting for the bride"

Rumina took a last look at the mirror when she figured out she had no shoes. The white, elegant sandals were laying next to the chest. The witch took them and put them on her feet.

Then she turned to her sister and pronounced, "We cannot go together. You have to be invisible in the crowd."

"I will try to hide between the guests and when I find good time, I will steal the girl."

Bryn snapped her fingers and vanished. Her sister took a bunch of flowers from the table and while she was leaving the room the strange feeling of someone's presence reached her.

She turned back to look around the place, but she did not see anybody or anything; so she went out and closed the door.

Indeed, there was someone else in the room.

The two hooded characters looked at each other.

The shorter one said with a soft woman's voice, "We have to do something!"

* * *

The sea water's level was high enough to hide all of Maeve's legs. She desperately tried to free her hands. Still casting some spells but without any effect. The tears ruined her wedding day make up, the flowers from her wreath were falling down on the water. She started to lose her hope and gave up trying to free her bound hands.

The Celtic sorceress started to think about her love and her daughter. The pictures her mind made up made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She thought about Sinbad changing Marina's nappy for the first time.

Dermott watched his sister and was afraid the she may be going crazy. The strong independent woman who had never given up was totally hopeless now.

Suddenly the hawk heard someone's steps coming from the inside of the cave, and soon he was able to see a big, hooded male character walking in their direction.

The strange man took of his coat and waded into the water.

Maeve could not see him because the bowels of the cave were behind the rock which she was chained to, but she heard the splashing of his movements.  
Her heart was pounding very fast.  
Both, she and Dermott didn't know whether their situation just got better or worse.  
The handsome, muscular man swam closer to the sorceress so she could finally see him.  
He was in his mid thirties and had shoulder - length, brown hair.

He could see the fear in Maeve's face and before she could say anything he said to her, "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you."

Frightened, the woman did not know what to say, she was very surprised about his arrival. She did not know if she could trust him. Why someone wanted to help her? Someone strange to her.

She asked weakly, "Who are you?"

The man in water smiled at her and answered, "I'm a friend, you can call me Sam. I'm here to help and I better hurry."

When he got close enough to Maeve, he released her hands from the chains in some obscure way but the sorceress wasn't thinking of that.

She quickly opened the cage Dermott was trapped in so the hawk could fly to freedom.

Sam grabbed her hand and asked, "Can you swim?"

Maeve make a helpless face at him, "Yes, but I'm not very good swimmer."

"It's not a problem cause I'm an excellent one."

That man reminded Maeve of face, the way of talking… she was sure she knew it from somewhere but there was no time for wondering.

She followed him, and he slowly helped her to swim out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

The ceremony looked beautiful. Together the flowers and ribbons created a pretty composition. Everything was shining in the afternoon sun. The guests were seated on decorated chairs and were waiting for the bride. Omar who was perfomring the ceremony, stressfully watched everything from his place. He had presided over other weddings before but this one was very special. Everybody seemed to be rather nervous, but no one could be more nervous than Sinbad.

The young captain stood stiffly. He was anxiously trying to remember everything that was needed in his marriage vows. His best men, Doubar and Adien, stood next to him. His mentor and the person who raised him was sitting on the first row with the beautiful, little Marina on his knees and Caipra at his left.

The groom's best friends, Firouz and Rongar and many more guests there, but the presence of these people made Sinbad feel a bit better.

The adventurer tried to calm his friend down.

He said discreetly, "Sinbad, relax!"

Stressed, the sailor drawled out nervously, "I'm relaxed!"

Adien rolled his eyes at him, "Of course! At least try to smile!"

Suddenly, all the guests stood up and turned as best women were walking in.

Now, Sinbad was not nervous, he was frightened.

This meant that the bride was going to walk in, too soon.

Dim-Dim watched Marina's strange behavior which made him worried. The girl seemed to feel something dangerous…

* * *

Meanwhile Maeve, Dermott and their new ally finally escaped the cave. When they reached the beach, the man helped the sorceress out of the sea. Maeve, exhausted, collapsed on the sand. When she finally took a deep breath, she realized that they were not alone. A woman in a dark blue coat with a hood was standing next to them. She turned to Sam and asked, "What took you so long?"

"It's not so short way."

Maeve looked confused at them both. She was surprised when she saw Sam's dry clothes.

She stood up and stepped back a little, "Who are you two?"

The couple had expected this kind of reaction.

The woman smiled warmly at the redheaded and said, "We are a friends. We just want to help you. You can call me Mala."

Maeve, who felt like everything was threatening to overwhelm her, let her fear go. She did not know why but she felt like she could trust them.

Dermott did not want to lose more time.

He told his sister by his mind, "I'm going to find Bryn and watch her."

"Be carful! She cannot see you!"

The hawk flew away and the sorceress turned at couples.

"I don't know who are you, and I don't understand any of this but I have no choice. If you really wanna help me, we must hurry. My baby is in trouble!"

Mala smiled at the scared woman, "You're baby is safe. I would rather woory more about mine! He is going to marry the wrong woman."

At these words, Maeve began to wonder. She gazed at the strange people and everything seemed to fit. Her confused mind was coming to a fitting conclusion. She knew who's behavior Sam reminded her of.

She turned at them asking, "You are… but how?"

Both of them smiled at her and Sam said, "I'm Sakim and that's Maea. We are Sinbad's parents. How are we here? Because there is no more powerful a force than love."

"Death doesn't know what love is, no matter what kind of love it is."

The Celtic woman was even more confused than ever.

She tried to make sense of it all, "So you are my…parents in love..?"

Mala nodded,"Yes…"

"We are going to be Rumina's parents in love if we don't hurry!"

At that moment, Maeve's conscience of the situation came back. She was ready for anything. She lifted up her long dress and ran across the beach.

Sakim and Mala followed her.

If they wanted to stop the wedding in time, they had to hurry!

As the best women took their positions and the proud Rumina walked towards him, Sinbad, who was sure that it was his fiancé, stood without moving.

All the guests watched the bride with delight; but not Dim-Dim and Caipra.

Marina's behavior was making them worried more and more with every growing second. The girl had started crying when she saw the woman who looked like her mother. She felt something was wrong and Caipra could feel it, too. She looked at the bride and saw something odd; it made her confused too. Hadn't she said... Master Dim-Dim did not know how to hold Marina; she was shuddering too much.

"Shouldn't she be happy to see her mom?"

Caipra, who gazed at the walking bride, answered her husband with firm conviction, "That isn't Maeve!"

The old sorceress felt Bryn's presense too. It was much to near and much felt very evil. This wasn't good. DimDim was just seconds behind her in understanding the problem. They were ready for to fight and intervene, but they were worried. They didn't know how this would absolve itself.

Bryn, who felt Caipra's and DimDim's growing power, quickly figured out that things were going to end badly for Rumina. She decided to evacuate herself and leave her sister to her fate.

As Rumina reached his side. Sinbad, who had been pushed by Adien's elbow, got the messege: it was time to move towards Omar together.

He offered his bride his hand…

Caipra, who was ready to stop the ceremony, for this wasn't Maeve, stood up.

As she moved towards the couple, and as Rumina's hand was only a hair's width away from Sinbad's, Maeve ran into the ceremonial grounds and yelled, "No!"


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone looked on Maeve with surprise as she came to a stop in the middle of the wedding arch. First thing she did was check to see if her daughter really was safe. Everyone seemed to be really confused, looking at the real bride and then at Rumina. The wet, weepy sorceress unerstood at once; people did not know what to do. Sinbad as well.  
He watched both women and felt helpless.

Rumina wanted to remove herself from the situation quickly.

She whispered to Sinbad, "It's a trap. It's Rumina!"

The captain did not know what to think about all of this. He glanced at his brother and Adien, who were still talking to himself, that he was not going to drink any strange liquids ever again. The seconds passed like hours since Maeve arrived.  
Finally, Sinbad looked deeply into the real Maeve's eyes, and his doubts melted away.

He turned to Rumina, took a few steps back and answered, "No."

His real fiancé walked confindently up to him. She knew that he would know the truth. Caipra caught her arm while she was passing her and asked, "Is everything all right, my child?"

"No not yet! But I'm going to fix it right now!"

Mad, the sorceress turned to Rumina who was still compromising herself, trying to make Sinbad believe her. However, her game seemed to be unless and she ended it. The evil witch turned back to her true visage and made the guests even more confused.

Dim-Dim gave the little girl to Rongar and followed his wife and apprentice, who were walking in Rumina's direction.  
Turok's daughter said jeering, to Maeve,"I told you, you cannot stop me. You are too weak!"

Angry Sinbad unsheath his shiny sword just like all Omar's guards.

"But I'm not!"

Master Dim-Dim told him, "Sinbad, no, Caipra and I can hold our own. Take Marina, she is really scared."

The frightened guests looked at one another; they were not sure how to act. Nobody dared make a move. Most of them knew Master Dim-Dim; his presence made them feel safer. Caipra gave an understanding look to Omar. She did not want him to panic.

Sinbad came closer to Marina, still holding his sword and he took his daughter in his arms. Now, the only thing left to do was make sure that his fiancé was safe, too.

Rumina, with ironic simile on her face, moved few steps closer Maeve. Caipra and Dim-Dim instinctively took flanking positions on both sides of the redhead.

The evil sorceress knew she would not be able to attain anything on her own. There were two powerful magicians and she was alone, her sister had left her. But, as usual, she wanted to leave with class.

She smiled ironically once again and said, "Soo… looks like it's time for me to leave… but don't worry, My Dears, I will be back as soon as I fix some ambiguity in my family."

Then she turned at both Sinbad and Maeve, "What can I say. I could wish you a long and happy life together, but it won't look like that, I will take care of it, promise."

With a wave of her hand, familiar to the crew, Rumina left in a whirwind of power.

Maeve turned around and ran to her love and daughter. The captain put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Now he held both his girls.

Omar felt responsible, like he had to say something to calm down everyone, "Dear guests, there is nothing to worry about now. Everything is under control and we can be sure that the witch won't come back. In this situation I think that the ceremony must be delayed…"

Maeve interrupted him, "No! I won't give her that satisfaction, we are going to continue!"

Sinbad nodded and kissed her forehead, "As you wish, My Sorceress."

They gave Marina back to Dim-Dim, for her protection. Dermott, who had just arrived after checking if there is no sign of Rumina or Bryn, settled down at the base of one of the chairs.

Caipra smiled warmly at Maeve. She made a quick move with her hand which dried and repaired the bride's dress and wreath. The old woman made another quick move and Maeve long, red hair was back to its previously elegant look.

Sinbad offered his hand to her.  
They both smiled at each other and Maeve put her hand in his.  
The couple proudly stepped up to Omar.

The man with the harp started to play; it was a gente and beautiful melody.

When Sinbad and Maeve took their positions under the wedding arch, the sultan took a deep breath and opened the ceremony, "Dear beloveds…"

* * *

The whole coastline was encircled by the red lights of a beautiful sunset. The sun, slowly, fell into the sea.  
The gentle pink sunbeams lighted the couple under the arch.  
They gave themselves their hands in love.  
Omar put his hand on their joined ones and said to them,"Now, you are going to swear to each other, to love and be faithful till death do you part."

And he turned at the groom, "Sinbad."

Their hearts, in their chests, were pounding fast. The captain had never been so nervous.

He looked deeply into her eyes and starterd, " I, Captain Sinbad…"

At the same moment, Caipra and Dim-Dim, took their hands and smiled at each other; just like Turhan and Jail.

Adien also smiled at his wife.

They all thought back to their own weddings and marriage vows.

There was one more couple who did the same.

They stood in a corner behind the decorations.

Sakim grabbed Maea's hand and they smiled at each other, too, while their son continued,"…, take you Maevelynn, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

Maeve could not hide her emotions. Tears came to her eyes but took a breath and started,

"I, Maevelynn, take you Captain Sinbad, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

Doubar couldn't stop the tears of happiness as they fell down his breaded cheeks.

Omar took his hand back and summed, "When the two hands are joined in the name of love, then that simple, human's, love becomes a power. As Omar of Basra, I bring in officially, you are now joined as husband and wife for the whole of eternity you will be as one."

He turned at Sinbad and said with smile,"You can kiss the bride."

Sinbad pulled his wife into a gente kiss and in the background the applause resounded.


	9. Chapter 9

The couple were walking on a red, long carpet with proud steps, hand in hand, still smiling. The guest were throwing the petals at them and applauding.  
Maeve and Sinbad had never felt so happy. Their dream had come true. Even if they had not seemed to at the beginning, they were made for each other. Opposites always entice and everyone knew how it was with these two. Sinbad and Maeve were like the sea and land, heaven and Bolt , unity and difference but at last love had found them even if they had not been looking for it; and nastily for some people, against hell's attempts, the two pools met and joined.

Every guest followed the new married couple to the wedding-party chamber, giving their presents to the servants. The decorated tables were full of diverse dishes. One table parallel to the decorated wall had seats in the middle for the bride and groom. The other two tables were located perpendicularly to it. The roasts, fishes, fruits, salads and everything else looked and smelled fit for a king! There were also a royal's portion of wine.  
Maeve and Sinbad took their places in the center and took Marina from Dim-Dim. Happy, the little girl, sitting on her dad's knees completed the beautiful picture of the perfect family.  
People traversed the chambers and looked for their designated seats.

Adien was holding his wife's hand and steering her across the crowd.

"Adien what's wrong with you? Why you don't wanna sit there? Jial is a very nice woman…"

"Not as nice as Doubar and rest. Come on!"

The woman made grumpy face and followed her husband.

"Don't pluck me like that, I'm coming."

When everybody took their places Omar stood up to make the first toast, "My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will deepen and grow; that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. To our dearly just-married couple!"

Everyone raised their glasses and Sinbad pulled his wife into a gente kiss and the applause resounded once again.

After the ceremonial dinner, the musicians started to play some rhythmical melody. Sinbad kissed his daughter's forehead and gave her to Caipra who was sitting next to the just-married pair.

Then the young captain stood up and offered his hand to Maeve, "May I ask my beautiful wife for the first dance?"

The Celtic woman smiled at her husband and answered, giving her hand, "With pleasure."

The two of them walked on to the dance-floor and bowed to one another. Sinbad tried, quickly, to remember every step to the first wedding dance but his stress won; he forgot everything, so he decided to improvise. It couldn't be very difficult. Maeve put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her hips, gently pulled her closer to him. They smiled at each other once again and started to dance.

All the guest stood up to watch the dancing couple. They made a circle and left the captain with his wife in center. Doubar stood a bit farer than the rest because he was a little tired with the whole ceremony and did not want to stay with the crowd. He looked at his dancing brother and smiled. He was really happy for him and glad that it was Maeve who had become his wife. The big brother could see and knew that there was not any better woman for Sinbad than her in the whole word. He also knew that things were going to change from now.

After the wedding, it never looked the same. His little brother had already changed a lot while he had become a father and Maeve was going to change him even more after the wedding. But now, time was just for then. All the attention was concentrated on them both.

Doubar smiled again and looked around at the guests. Everyone seemed to enjoy the newlyweds first dance. Two people watching made him feel astonished. They were not standing with the all the guest but rather discreetly in one corner. The big man moved through them and while he got closer to them, they seemed to look more and more familiar to him. He thought it was impossible but when he thought again nothing was able to surprised him anymore.

He edged closer and asked uncertainty,"Mother? Sakim?"

Both spun around in surprise at his words.

They had not excepted to meet him nor anybody else and they looked surprised. Mala who was already weepy and full of emotions pulled Doubar into a hug.

"Doubar, my son."

Sakim also gave him a smile and pat his shoulder, "Hi, my strongman."

The man looked at him and added "Uou grew up a little…"

Confused Doubar looked at them both and asked again, "But how?"

"Let's say someone had to save the ceremony and we were the best candidates around. Besides you didn't think your mother would miss the wedding."

Doubar did not want to know more, he did not need it and guessed it would be better not to know. The most important thing was that they were there, both just like he remembered them. The three of them kept silent for a while and turned back to Sinbad who had also taken Marina in his arms and now the three of them were dancing together.

The rest of guests joined the happy family and started dancing, too.

Sakim pointed at Adien and his wife, "Wasn't he my cabin boy?"

Doubar answered, "Yes, that's Adien. He took your place, shortly after... Now he is a guru in the craft, has a fortune and doesn't sail much now. He and his people are called 'adventurers'."

"He always had big potential."

"He says the same about Sinbad."

"Well, you know, like father, like son."

They both laughed at the sarcasm.

Maea smiled, too and said to Doubar, "You should go, we don't want to make anyone wonder."

Sakim nodded, "Yeah, we are uninvited guests. They should not see you with us. Go, enjoy the party."

Doubar pulled his mother into a big hug again and went to other guests. When he came closer Fallin caught his hand and take him for a dance.

Sinbad's proud parents stayed in their corner and watched the party.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the wedding party; eating, drinking, dancing, singing, and simply having fun. No one noticed that night had fallen. Caipra left to make a bed for Marina. Maeve was supposed to bring her and feed her momentarily.

On behalf of their daughter, the girl's parents said "bye, bye" to guests, and after giving a little goodnight kiss to her daddy, the little princess went away in her mother's arms.

But the Celtic sorceress did not take her daughter to Caipra, she turned round to check to see if anybody had followed her; then she went to the balcony.

There was nobody there.

Maeve heard the steps and when she looked behind her shoulder, she saw her expected guest.

The woman smiled into the other woman's direction and said, "As I promised, let me present you your grand-daughter, Marina."

The proud grandparents looked at the girl with admiration.

Mala came closer and rised her hands, "Can I hold her for a while?"

Maeve smiled and gently gave her a confused and tired girl. The lady in blue carefully took her and comfortably situated her in her arms.

Both Sakim and Mala could not take their eyes off the little angle, "She is beautiful."

"She looks a lot like her father at this age."

Mala nodded at her husband's words and added, "Aya! And she looks very tired."

She gave Marina back to her mother.

The girl put her head on Maeve's shoulder.

She was exhausted, hungry and fussy.

Her mother could feel it and wanted to take her to bed.

She was about to say goodbye but Mala cut in first, "There is one more thing, I wanna ask of you…"

She took off the chain with the coin from her neck and gave it to Maeve.

"Plaese, give it to her when she grow up a little."

That Roman coin had been in her family for many generations. She had never had her own daughter, only two sons. That's why she wanted her grand-daughter to wear it.

Maeve looked at the coin and promised, "I will, now excuse us. Marina is very tired. Will we meet someday again?"

Mala and Sakim glanced at each other and answered, "Don't think so…"

"I guess, our son is not going to get married again."

The redhead giggled, "No, I hope he's not. But you know Maea still has one more opportunity."

The three of them chuckled and Marina, who was very tired, started to cry to get back her mother's attention.

Sakim put his arm on Mala's shoulder and they made way for them the leave. Maeve smiled once again and walked out. When she turned around the balcony was empty. She clenched the coin in her hand and walked quickly to the bedroom.

* * *

The party continued for many more hours. Everyone had a great time. When the last guests finally left their presence for bed, Sinbad took his bride in his arms and went to the chamber prepared for their wedding night.  
The room full of candles, the romantic dimness was influential to their emotions this night. The captain walked in and gently put Maeve on the big bed covered with white, silk bedding and laid next to her.

He kissed her and said, "Finally alone"

They kissed again but she pulled back, "You know, I feel very uncomfortable in this dress..."

Sinbad smiled evily, "I can help with that."

He started to drag the dress down her shoulders, but she interrupt him again, "Give me a second."

She fondled his hand in hers, gave him a kiss, stood up, and went into the bathroom.

The sailor sighted and sat down on the edge of the bad to take his boots off. The vest and the shirt were also thrown down on the floor a moment later. Leaning back, Sinbad, who stayed only in his under-pants, rubbed his eyes and when he raised his head, he saw Maeve walking out of the bathroom. She looked like a goodess in the stylish, white, satin nightdress. It barely covered her body, which's view was not anything new for him, but even so, Sinbad's imagination had been stirred into a frienzy. She came closer, sat on his knees and he got the chills. He gently placed her on her back on the bed and lowered himself to his knees between her slightly splayed legs. He placed a hand on the inside of either leg, gently spreading them farther he leaned down more and kissed her passionately.  
They were completely lost in the passion forgot about the whole world for this one special night.  
Their marriage was sealed. Their bodies and souls became one for all eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Little note:**

_Thanks to all my dear readers, for your allegiance and commnets. Hope you are ready for more, cause I'm just starting ;D_

_And special thanks, hugs and kisses for my Dear BetaReader. :) Sam you are the best :)_

_Your_

_INBID_

* * *

Maeve awoke slowly. Only half awake, she realized there was a familiar sound, a snore. She opened her eyes and smiled. His chest was moving up and down with the rhythm of breathing with her head resting on it. She titillated him a little to wake him up. Sinbad opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He turned to his right and found his beautiful wife on his chest. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Captain."

The redhead giggled at his words.

"Good morning…"

She put her arms around his neck and they kissed once again.

Maeve pulled back and said, "It's unbelievable… if two years ago someone told me that I'm going to be your wife, for sure, I would have laughed at it. But now, I'm the happiest woman in the world as your Mrs. Captain."

Sinbad gave her a quick kiss and answered, "I think, that last night, the whole palace heard how happy you are…"

"Just because my husband was so amazing…"

They again pulled themselves into a kiss. Sinbad rolled them so he was on top and asked, "Ready for the next round?"

He pressed their lips together again and spread her legs.

Someone knocked the doors and she pulled back, "Sinbad, I bet, it's Caipra with our starving daughter. We have so many nights for that…"

He smiled with a shadow of disappointment,"Yeah, bring my angel here."

Maeve kissed Sinbad once again, stood up, put the bathrobe on her and opened the door but not too broadly so as not to share her almost nude husband with anyone.

Indeed it was Caipra and Marina. The old woman gave the girl to her mother and said to her,

"Here you are. And Maeve…"

The Celtic sorceress took her daughter and turned at Caipra,"Yes?"

"Dim-Dim and Sinbad's uncle want to talk with you two. So come to our room soon."

Maeve nodded and the old woman went away. She closed the door and came back to bed with Marina.

Gave the girl to her daddy and while laying herself she asked him,"Did you hear Caipra?"

Kissing Marina's hungry belly Sinbad nodded,"I'm wondering what my uncle has for us. Another poem…?"

Maeve rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and when she took a proper position took her daughter to feed her.

"Or maybe he is going to give us some sort of portrait…"

The girl took her mother's breast and started to suck. Maeve kissed her little head and rolled her eyes at Sinbad again.

"He is a poet not a painter…"

"Oh, but he paints, too. My grandmother was a great painter."

The woman made a curious face,"Really?"

"Yeah, she was amazing woman but I don't remember her very good…"

He stopped for a while at the sad memories. Then looked at his wife and daughter and that was the most beautiful view in the world.

"I love watching how you feed her."

"Yes, we know that."

She stroked his hair and said,"Go to the bathroom first and check my bag. There's something for you."

Sinbad kissed Maeve's forehead and Marina's foot. Then he stood up and left to the bathroom.

* * *

When they both dressed up, the whole happy family went to Dim-Dim's room. In the room was Master, Sakin and Doubar waiting for them, standing by the table. When they walked in the first mate instantly saw the changes.

He turned at Sinbad,"Nice new image, Little Brother."

The surprise from Maeve's bag were the new clothes she had bought him.

It was a brown, tight, pair of linen pants; long leather boots and an dark-beige, cotton, shirt with cropped sleeves and collar which showed only a little part of his chest.

Sinbad who was carrying his daughter smiled at Doubar's words,

"That's her deed."

He pointed at Maeve and added, "She wanted me to fit her more."

Indeed Maeve's brown, linen dress reached her knees and with wide straps and quite a deep décolletage and the round shoes seemed to be a garniture with Sinbad's outfit.

Sakin watched them carefully and pronounced,"You three create a beautiful picture."

Dim-Dim, who was already a little impatient, cut in,"We are not here to talk about clothes and pictures, aren't we Sakin?"

"Yeah, of course."

The funny guy turned at Sinbad and added,"I want to give you my present."

He and Dim-Dim took a step away from the table to expose the table and Maeve with Sinbad came closer.

It was completely covered with papers and maps.

The old wizard started his explanation,"You see my boy… the house in Baghdad it's not the only property your father's left you. There is also a small mansion here in Basra and the island…"

Both Maeve and Sinbad were very surprised, they glanced at each other.

The sailor make a face and asked,"What? Why haven't you told me about that before."

"I decided to wait till you become more reasonable but since we all know that is not going to happened, we're giving it to you today, when you've got someone else to take care of, all that."

Master Dim-Dim gave Maeve a little smile and continued,"That island is called Gumána sagier "

Sinbad made another confused face,"I've never heard of such a island…"

"You couldn't. You cannot find it on any maps. Look…"

The old sage pointed at the one of map laying on the table. The couple looked at it.

"It's a very small island, situated right there. It belonged to your grandmother…"

They both again turned at their master,

"… She was very beautiful woman and your grandfather who was so in love with her sailed around the seven seas; bringing her only the most unusual presents. Jewels, pearls, which she loved so much. When she agreed to married him, she didn't wanna leave Greece just because her husband carried on trade here. Your grandfather bought her another pearl, this island. Gumána sagier means Little pearl. After the long voyage she came to Baghdad and that's how we met. When she gave a birth to her first son, she asked me to become his teacher."

Maeve smirked at Sinbad,"The island… and you just gave me a ring."

The captain rolled his eyes,"I can give you that island, now. I bet it's been neglected."

"Wrong again."

Sakin cut in,"The house and the garden are in very good condition. I've taken good care of everything. Even the ship-place is not that bad, yet."

Now Maeve made a face and asked,"The house?"

"Yes, it's a petit mansion with a beautiful garden."

Sinbad raised his eyebrows,"The ship-place?"

"Yes, that island belonged to the wife of a sailor so it has a little private port for one ship."

The couple gazed at each other confused with all what they just heard. Not that they did not like it but they were surprised.

Maeve started,"So, we can go there whenever we wish?"

Dim-Dim nodded,"Yes, you can go there even now."

Sinbad turned at silent Doubar,"You knew about all this?"

The big man just nodded his head.

"Great, seems like everyone knows about my island, except me."

The blue-eyed sailor turned around and walked out from the room.

Maeve rolled her eyes and followed him.

Confused, Sakin looked at Dim-Dim and Doubar,"I thought, he would be rather happy…"

When Maeve arrived back at their chamber, Sinbad and Marina were not there. She checked the bathroom and the balcony but there was no sign of them. One guard told her that he saw the man with child going to the beach. She decided to follow the trail. Indeed, she found them on the beach.

Sinbad was sitting crossed-legged on the sand, with one hand holding Marina on his knees, watching the waves. That view always made him calm down and he loved it. Always when he had to think about some problems, he could be found seated and watching the sea. His daughter seemed to enjoyed it, too. Cuddling into her father's strong arm, she followed every single wave with her beautiful, blue eyes.

Maeve came closer, sat next to them and put her head at Sinbad's shoulder.

In that moment he realized she was put his second hand around her shoulders.

"How did you find us?"

"I knew where to look for you."

She smiled and continued,"If Master Dim-Dim decided not to tell you, I'm sure he got his point there."

He gave her a smirk.

"Sinbad look at it this that way. Nobody knows about that island. It can be our secret hollow. Our place where we can always retreat to, our little paradise. Master Dim-Dim and Caipra could live there and nobody else will know about their existence."

She looked into his eyes,"We can spend our Honey-moon there, exploring all the nooks and crannies together…"

The temptation in her voice, made Sinbad appeal to the idea.

"Okay, Mrs. Captain, lets discover this mystery of Little pearl."

They smiled at each other and kissed.

Marina's eyes turned up at her parents' kiss and laughed.

* * *

_Readers, do you wanna discover this mystery of Little Peral, too?_


End file.
